


Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion, Shipper Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

“Talk to me.” Mick looked up from his paperwork. Toni had sat herself down on the other side of Mick’s desk and was studying him intensely.

“About what?” He guessed what she was talking about but was hoping to buy himself some time.

“You know what. Why have you been avoiding Ketch and I since we started dating?”

“I’m not. I’ve just been busy, been getting behind.” He looked back down at the paper he was working on and continued writing.

“We both know that’s not true. You’ve had the same work load as we have for months now and unlike some people you always complete your work well ahead of deadline. Does our relationship bother you?” She raised an eyebrow at him, folding her arms across her chest.

“No, of course not.” Mick didn’t look up, he knew the look she was giving him and knew that if he looked there was a good chance he’d crack.

“Well if it doesn’t bother you, then it will make no difference to find out that I’m going to break up with him.” That got a reaction, Mick’s head shot up to look at her. A gobsmacked look plastered on his face.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t like what our relationship is doing to our friendship, whilst other factors come into play I want to break this off before the relationship between the three of us becomes irreparable.” Toni explained as simply as if she were discussing the weather.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Mick asked, he didn’t want his friends to break up on his behalf. He’d only distanced himself from them because he didn’t trust himself not to sabotage their relationship but as it turned out he’d done that anyway, without even trying.

“You could be Godfather.” And with those four words, the look was back. Toni couldn’t help but smile and got up to leave. She dusted down her skirt before speaking again. “And for future reference, he would be lucky to have you.” She left before Mick could even consider replying. His head was reeling as he tried to comprehend all the information that had just been thrown at him.

Not ten minutes later, the object of his affections also entered the office. “Are you alright mate? You’ve been really quiet recently.” Mick couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips.

“As I was just telling your girlfriend. I’m fine.” He didn’t look up, he couldn’t. One glance at Ketch stood there in his immaculate suit, with eyes full of concern would be enough to make him cave and with everything else going on, Mick spouting his undying love was the last thing that would be helpful.

Unlike Toni, Ketch moved to stand behind Mick, turning the paper towards himself so he could see what was on it. “What happened to your hand?” Mick asked, noticing the plaster on the back of his right hand.

“Oh, I got a new tattoo.” Ketch muttered somewhat distractedly as he read. “Isn’t this the same report you were working on yesterday? And the day before come to think of it?”

“Yeah, it’s been giving me some trouble remembering all the details.”

“Would it help to borrow my computer? Then rather than writing you could make typey typey.”

“That’s a good idea th… hang on… did you just say make typey typey?” He did turn to look at Ketch now, a mischievous grin on his face.

“I… well… shut up.” Mick couldn’t help laughing at the petulant look on Ketch’s face. Despite the look, his eyes were full of laughter. It was something Mick had always loved about his friend, even when he did only love him as a friend, despite having the best poker face in the men of letters you could always tell exactly what he was thinking by looking him in the eye.

“Is there a reason you came by? Or was it just to check on me?” Mick asked when he finally managed to stop laughing.

“I wanted to invite you out for drinks. I just had a meeting with Dr Hess and she just offered me a promotion. She wants me to join her new team.” Ketch was obviously proud of himself and Mick couldn’t blame him, that was amazing news. It took all of Mick’s self-control not to try and kiss that smile off his face.

“That should be fun. I look forward to it.” Mick paused for a moment before continuing. “Is Toni going to come?”

“No, I thought tonight could be a lads’ night and I’d take Toni out to dinner to celebrate tomorrow.” Ketch explained.

“Sounds good to me.”

They arranged which pub they were going to meet at and Ketch left to fetch his laptop so Mick could borrow it.

The following morning, Mick awoke with the worst hangover he’d had in years. His head was pounding and his mouth felt dry. It took him a moment to register his surroundings. He was lying on Ketch’s sofa and he could tell that Ketch wasn’t there and must have already left to start his training for the new job.

As happy as Mick was for him, he knew it meant they weren’t likely to get to work together much anymore. Most of Mick’s work was in an office as a tactician but Ketch’s new job would put him out in the field. Hunting and killing the monsters.  
If Mick had known just how much that job would change his friend, he would have tried to stop it. Stop the promotion being offered, stop Ketch from accepting it. Stop anything he possibly could have.

When he saw Ketch later that evening, he was already so different. His demeanour was much stiffer and colder and his eyes looked haunted. Mick was about to go to his friend, do anything he could to help, but a pile of folders were dumped in his arms and he was ordered elsewhere. Seeing no other options, he did as he was told.

There were a number of factors, little things that lead to one big fact. Ketch no longer saw Toni or Mick anymore. Due to the sensitive nature of his work and the precarious training, the elders were concerned that were he allowed communication with Toni and Mick he might refuse to follow orders. It would take years for the training to settle but by the time the case with the Winchesters came up, they were confident that Ketch would follow every order without question.

As Mick argued with Dr Hess, he didn’t fail to notice the nod. He knew what the nod meant but pretended he didn’t. Pretended he hadn’t even seen it. He knew he’d just signed his own death warrant but he also knew that if he acknowledged it then it would only make things worse for Ketch. He’d never stopped loving Ketch and although he found it difficult to love the man he’d become he’d never forgotten the man he was.

When Mick heard the gunshot, he mentally prepared himself for the feeling of the bullet embedding itself in the back of his head. What he hadn’t expected was to see Dr Hess crumple to the floor. He spun on the spot, turning to face Ketch.

He still had the same blank and deadpan look on his face but his eyes. His eyes were full of the pain and torment of the last few years. Mick watched as his friend’s gaze moved from the woman dead on the floor to Mick. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the love he could see in those still expressive eyes. In that moment, Mick couldn’t help himself. He pulled Ketch into a loving kiss and couldn’t help his relief when his long time friend kissed him back. They stayed there for a while until they heard a cough from near where Hess’ body currently lay.

“As pleased as I am that the two of you have finally gotten round to acting on your feelings, you may wish to leave before someone else comes in here.” Toni had her arms folded across her chest but she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“Thanks Toni. Come on, we should go.” As Mick finished speaking, he grabbed Ketch’s hand and they headed towards the door. They didn’t know where they were going but for now it didn’t matter. All that mattered is wherever they ended up, they would be together.


End file.
